


A Tangle With Life

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x09, Fehlende Szene, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Nachdem er bei der Wintershow eine zweite Chance für seine NYADA Bewerbung bekommen hat, ist Blaine die erste Person, die Kurt anrufen möchte.Fehlende Szene aus 4x09'Swan Song' / 'Schwanengesang'





	A Tangle With Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tangle With Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364699) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 



> Vielen vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir jetzt bereits seit fast einem halben Jahr zur Seite steht und mir im Wochentakt meine Übersetzungen kontroll-liest und sie immer viel besser zurückschickt, als ich sie ihr übergeben habe <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> Der Titel ist eine Textzeile aus Seals 'I'm Alive'.

 

 

 

Nachdem die Wintershow zu Ende ist, begeben sich die Zuschauer, Lehrer, Schüler und die Teilnehmer nach und nach vom Runden Raum die Treppe hoch in den Festsaal. Dort mischen sich alle unter die Leute und Kurt verliert Rachel aus den Augen, sieht ihr strahlendes Gesicht nur hier und da aus der Ferne. Größtenteils wird er im allgemeinen Trubel hin und her geschubst; erkennt ein paar Gesichter; vergisst Namen; versucht immer noch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Sein Herz fühlt sich viel zu groß an in seiner Brust, als hätte jemand es mit Helium aufgepumpt und jetzt wäre es kurz davor, sich aus seinem Körper zu befreien und hinauf in den Himmel zu schweben. Aber vorerst hängt es noch fest, obwohl es sich irgendwie fehl am Platz anfühlt, als wäre es auf seinem Fluchtversuch oben in Kurts Speiseröhre hängengeblieben. Es pulsiert und flimmert viel zu schnell und hängt unangenehm hoch oben in seiner Kehle. Ganz gleich, was er versucht, er kann es nicht hinunterschlucken. Und er kann nur schwer an ihm vorbei atmen.

Brody taucht neben ihm auf und drückt ihm, mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem freundlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, ein Glas Champagner in die Hand. Kurt artikuliert etwas, das sich annähernd nach "Danke schön", anhört. Alkohol ist jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht die klügste Wahl, aber vielleicht wird er ihn etwas ruhiger werden lassen. Er nimmt einen Schluck. Er schmeckt seltsam nach Hefe und viel bitterer als alkoholfreier Sekt, aber er verzieht nicht das Gesicht. Sein Blick wird unscharf und er blinzelt und lächelt, als er Mme Tibideaux auf sich zukommen sieht.

Sie redet mit ihm, freundlich und formell und er knickst reflexartig – unbeholfen – beeilt sich, auch ihr zu danken (viel zu überschwänglich, das ist ihm klar, aber er kann seinen Dank nicht zurückhalten) und er lacht über sich und seine seltsamen Übertreibungen, während sie ihn mit ihrem nachsichtigen, wissenden Lächeln anschaut. Würdevoll und bestimmt führt sie ihn im Saal herum und stellt ihn Leuten vor, deren Namen er sich zu merken versucht. Er blinzelt heftig, um die Feuchtigkeit aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Er ist nicht mehr in Versuchung zu weinen, es ist nur – seine Augen hören einfach nicht auf zu tränen. Sein Herz flattert und wenn er sich bewegt, dann fühlen sich seine Gliedmaßen steif und ungelenk an, als wäre er gerade erst geboren – ein ungeschicktes, frühreifes Säugetier, das zum ersten Mal auf seinen eigenen vier Beinen steht. Aber er zeigt sich von seiner besten Seite, denkt an 'bitte' und 'danke' und 'nett sie kennenzulernen'. Alles ist irgendwie ein wenig unwirklich, aber es fühlt sich gut an.

Glücklich. Gerade erst letzte Woche, hatte Blaine bei einem Anruf zu ihm gesagt, er klinge, als sei er glücklich, und er war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es wirklich war, oder je wieder sein könnte. Oder ob er überhaupt verstand, was Glück bedeutete. Aber heute, heute Abend, jetzt in diesem Augenblick, haben sich die Wolken verzogen. _'Being alive'_ hat er gesungen; und er lebt und er ist voller Hoffnung. So muss sich Glück doch wohl anfühlen.

Aber der Lärm und die Leute in Verbindung mit dem Champagner machen ihn ganz benommen. Sobald Mme Tibideaux sich verabschiedet, stiehlt er sich aus einer Unterhaltung mit Brody und einem von ihren Assistenten heraus und tritt nach draußen auf einen verlassenen Balkon.

Von hier fällt der Blick auf einen Garten im Winterschlaf. Ordentlich gemulchte Beete warten auf Frühlingsblumen, auf Stiefmütterchen und Petunien. Es ist still hier – relativ. Er kann immer noch das Hintergrundgeräusch des Stadtverkehrs hören: Motoren, Hupen und Reifen auf Asphalt. Er entdeckt eine niedrige Holzbank und setzt sich. Unter seinem Hosenboden fühlt sie sich kalt an. Er legt die Finger neben seinen Beinen um die Kante der Sitzfläche. Die Kälte, die durch seine Kleidung dringt, ist eine willkommene Ablenkung. Sie richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf seinen Körper, lässt ihn sich bewusster und mehr geerdet fühlen. Auch sein Herz findet wieder seinen angestammten Platz, und er kann tief und ungehindert atmen.

Und dann fängt er an zu lachen, leise, impulsiv, einfach so. Selbst wenn er nicht aufgenommen wird.... das hier _ist Wirklichkeit._ Der heutige Abend hat stattgefunden. Erneut spürt er den Drang, zu weinen in sich aufsteigen, voller Freude, aber viel zu intensiv. Er ringt nach Luft, versucht ruhig zu atmen und schluckt sein albernes Lachen hinunter. Wird ganz ruhig.

Und fühlt sich plötzlich allein. Nicht einsam. Er möchte noch nicht wieder hinein gehen, aber dieses Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden kennt er. Er möchte Blaine erzählen, was geschehen ist: wie er vor diesem illustren Publikum gesungen hat, wie sie ihm applaudiert haben. Wie er sich davor gefürchtet hat abzustürzen und stattdessen geflogen ist. Wie unerwartet und seltsam dieser Abend gewesen ist. Es ist noch zu früh für Gewissheit oder Feierlaune. Alles ist noch zu unwirklich und unklar. Es Blaine zu erzählen, könnte diese seltsame Empfindung des Irrealen lindern und Blaine wird in seinen Jubel mit einstimmen. Blaine wird stolz und glücklich sein. Möglicherweise wird er sogar ebenfalls weinen; Kurt sehnt sich danach, mit ihm zu reden.

Aber er zögert und stellt die Weisheit dieses impulsiven Wunsches in Frage. Vielleicht sollte sein Dad der erste sein, den er heute Abend anruft. Aber er möchte ihn ungern aufwecken und Hoffnungen schüren. Lieber würde er es mit Sicherheit wissen. Er wird es ihm in einer e-Mail schreiben, ohne viel Aufhebens darum zu machen. Wird ihn nur darüber informieren, dass er ein zweites Vorsingen hatte. Es gibt keine großen Neuigkeiten zu verkünden, solange er nicht weiß, ob er erfolgreich war.

Aber er fühlt sich gerade erfolgreich. Standing Ovations vor _diesem_ Publikum? Wahrscheinlich wird er jeden Augenblick aufwachen. Er zwickt sich selbst entlang der Hosennaht in den Oberschenkel. Spürt es in seinem Körper, aber es kommt nicht in seinem Verstand an, der es immer noch nicht fassen kann und in dem zu viele widerstreitende Emotionen umherschwirren.

Er greift in seine Hosentasche nach seiner Taschenuhr, schaut aber nicht auf die Uhrzeit. Er hält sie verkehrt herum und streicht mit dem Daumen über die auf der Rückseite eingravierten Schmetterlinge. Selbst bevor sie ein Liebespaar gewesen waren, wäre Blaine nach solch einem Ereignis der Erste gewesen, den er angerufen hätte.

Deshalb trocknet Kurt seine Augen, schnieft die drohenden Tränen weg, tauscht die Uhr gegen sein Handy aus, scrollt durch seine letzten Anrufe und tippt auf Blaines Namen.

Es klingelt mehrmals.

"Hallo, hier ist Blaines Handy", antwortet jemand, der nicht Blaine ist. Es ist eine männliche Stimme.

"Ähm", sagt Kurt langsam, denn seine Lippen sind vor Schreck wie gelähmt. Wer kann um diese Uhrzeit im Besitz von Blaines Handy sein? Es ist definitiv nicht die Stimme seines Vaters. Und auch nicht Coopers. Zaghaft fragt Kurt: "Hallo?"

"Hey, Kurt, hier ist Sam."

"Oh", sagt Kurt und sein Gehirn verbindet die Stimme mit der Person. Er atmet erleichtert auf, seine Beklemmung vergeht und ihm wird ganz warm vor Erleichterung und vertrautem Wiedererkennen. "Hallo Sam. Ist Blaine da?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Er hat sein Handy zum Aufladen hier in meinem Zimmer gelassen, ich werde es ihm morgen früh zurückgeben."

"Okay", sagt Kurt. Er wusste nicht, dass Blaine und Sam häufiger etwas miteinander unternehmen.

"Ich kann ihm was ausrichten, wenn du willst?"

Kurt erinnert sich an ein paar Dinge, die Tina ihm in den vergangenen Wochen erzählt hat. "In deiner Funktion als Vizepräsident?"

"Nein, ich habe deinen Namen gesehen und ich wusste, dass es ihm lieber wäre, wenn dein Anruf nicht auf die Mailbox geht."

"Oh", sagt Kurt erfreut. "Danke."

"Also kann ich ihm was ausrichten?"

"Ähm, nicht wirklich. Es ist was, das ich ihm lieber persönlich sagen möchte."

Sams Antwort ist ein unverständliches Gemurmel. War es ein Wort oder ein ganzer Satz? Vielleicht hat er das Handy fallen lassen.

"Hm?", fragt Kurt. "Was war das?"

Ein Rascheln am anderen Ende und dann fragt Sam viel deutlicher: "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht ist, die du für ihn hast?"

Kurt blinzelt überrascht. "Wir spielen hier nicht Frage und Antwort."

"Nein, ich weiß. Aber vielleicht weißt du es ja nicht?"

Das klingt ziemlich mysteriös; Kurt runzelt die Stirn. "Was weiß ich nicht?"

"Blaine hat ein paar wirklich schlimme Wochen hinter sich und er fängt gerade erst wieder an zu lächeln, wenn es also eine schlechte Nachricht ist? Kannst du es ihm bitte schonend beibringen? Ich versuche nur, auf ihn aufzupassen, verstehst du?"

"Verstehe", sagt Kurt langsam. Er fragt sich gerade... aber dann hält er inne und stellt nur klar, "Es sind keine schlimmen Neuigkeiten." Dann fügt er hinzu – und ein unkontrollierbares Grinsen stiehlt sich auf seine Lippen – "Eher das Gegenteil." Und vor lauter Freude blubbern die nächsten Worte heraus: er möchte es jemandem erzählen, der ihn kennt und sich mit ihm freut. "Ich habe heute Abend eine zweite Chance zum Vorsingen für die NYADA bekommen und es ist wirklich, wirklich gut gelaufen."

"Oh! Das ist großartig, Kurt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Alter!"

"Freu dich nicht zu früh, ich bin noch nicht aufgenommen", sagt Kurt, "es besteht noch kein Grund zum Feiern, aber..... es ist definitiv eine gute Neuigkeit."

"Ja, also dann, viel Glück und so weiter."

"Das werde ich brauchen", sagt Kurt und lacht leise vor sich hin. "Und he, Sam? Blaine war der Erste, dem ich es habe sagen wollen, erwähne es also bitte nicht, bevor ich die Gelegenheit habe?"

"Meine Lippen sind verschlossen", sagt Sam.

"Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

"Dann bin ich also der Erste, dem du es erzählt hast?", fragt Sam.

"Abgesehen von Rachel", sagt Kurt, "ja, ich nehme an, das bist du."

"Cool", sagt Sam.

Es folgt eine unangenehme Stille. Kurt kann an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er mit Sam länger als ein paar unvermeidliche Minuten am Telefon verbracht hat. "Ich denke, ich sollte Schluss machen, damit du wieder ins Bett gehen kannst. Tut mir leid, dass es schon so spät ist."

"Alles cool", sagt Sam. "Ich habe gelesen."

Kurt nickt. "Dann werd ich dich weiterlesen lassen."

"Okay", sagt Sam und Kurt hört, wie er Luft holt, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Deshalb wartet er noch einen Moment. "Und Kurt?", fragt Sam.

"Ja?"

"Ähm. Blaine hat mir erzählt, was er getan hat."

"Oh. Äh... darüber möchte ich nicht reden —"

"Nein, nein, das steht mir auch nicht zu. Aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich weiß, dass er was wirklich Schlimmes gemacht hat, und ich weiß.... ich verstehe, dass es.... Ähm. Ich will hier keinem die Schuld zuweisen, oder, was weiß ich, mich auf eine Seite stellen. Ich weiß, dass er dich verletzt hat, aber ich hoffe, du weißt, dass er kein schlechter Mensch ist, oder? Er ist ein guter Mensch, der was Schlimmes getan hat. Er ist kein Verbrecher. Er ist einer von den guten Jungs, einer der besten, die ich kenne."

Kurt wird die Kehle eng und sein Herz scheint stehenzubleiben. Das brennende Gefühl von Tränen kehrt zurück. Kurt schluckt. "Ja", sagt er, und spürt wie sein Lächeln zittrig wird in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Dankbarkeit. Tief in seinem Herzen hat er das immer gewusst. Es ist schön, dass Sam sich so um ihn sorgt. Leise versichert er: "Das weiß ich."

"Cool, also dann, bis demnächst mal wieder, Kurt. Pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch", sagt Kurt. Er beendet das Gespräch und steckt das Handy zurück in seine Brusttasche.

Er sitzt reglos in der kalten Nacht, atmet und wartet darauf, dass der Drang zu weinen vergeht. Er kämpft gegen die Anspannung in seiner Brust, als könne er sie besiegen. Aber dann fragt er sich – wozu? Warum es zurückhalten? Also weint er, nicht heftig oder geräuschvoll, aber ohne es aufzuhalten. Er benutzt sein Einstecktuch, um die Tränen aufzufangen. Es ist eine seltsame Erleichterung aus tiefster Seele, und nicht nur wegen dieser einen Sache. Da ist so viel, als wäre gerade die Welt ein wenig aus der Bahn geraten. Er ist nicht sicher, was als Nächstes kommen wird, aber – zum ersten Mal seit langem – fühlt er sich tief drinnen nicht erbärmlich elend. Wo Hoffnung ist, ist auch Glück. Er blinzelt die letzten Tränen weg, wischt sich die Augen und steht auf, räuspert sich und strafft die Schultern. Ein tiefer Atemzug klärt seine Gedanken.

Seine Brust fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig eng an. Das ist er gewohnt. Furcht – ein wenig (oder viel) – aber das ist nichts Neues. Traurigkeit natürlich – Trauer ist ein Prozess – aber er lernt, dass das womöglich eine unvermeidliche Eigenschaft des Lebens ist. Etwas Gutes im Leben gehabt zu haben, bedeutet, den Schmerz anzunehmen, wenn es vergeht. Auch wenn das keine gute oder faire Option ist, so ist es doch die einzige Option. Es ist also Zeit, vorwärts zu gehen, um etwas neues Gutes zu finden.

Vielleicht wird er an der NYADA aufgenommen, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht wird er Blaine eines Tages verzeihen können —

Was auch geschehen wird, das hier kann ihm keiner nehmen.

 

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und Kudos sind wie immer sehr willkommen. :-)


End file.
